


Dahila

by alex_skye



Series: Forget-Me-Not [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, Furihata Kouki Protection Squad assemble, Infidelity, M/M, Red String of Fate, Self Confidence Issues, he needs justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_skye/pseuds/alex_skye
Summary: They met.Got together. Lived together, on the verge of a possible marriage.It all seems so perfect.Then the long hours, random meetings late at night, constant take-out containers in hand, and 3 AM phone calls made the doubt start to sink in.The doubt rises and rises. Anxiety builds in.Their life seems so perfect.Until it isn't anymore.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou/Original Character(s)
Series: Forget-Me-Not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Dahila

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.
> 
> Trigger warning for those who have ever been cheated on. 
> 
> **Dahlias (specifically red ones) represent betrayal and dishonesty.

* * *

When they first met, it was like something of a romantic drama. 

Akashi Seijurrou seemed like a prince stepping out of a fairytale. His lovely pale skin, translucent, and dainty. His overwhelming presence commands the attention of everyone in the room. He had bright, crimson hair that shines brilliantly in the sunlight. Those mismatched eyes (one red, one gold) calculating every move someone made melted the hearts of many women and men alike. He was so breathtaking. So devastatingly handsome and charming. 

Akashi Seijuurou was _perfect._

And Furihata Kouki was stunned into an awkward love. 

It was painfully apparent that he had feelings for Akashi. Who wouldn't? Rich, intelligent, handsome, and gentlemanly. Anyone would want him. It seemed like something that would be expected for him to do. To be the low, average, mousy type that fell in love with the elegant prince. To be the one that caught feelings first. Being the one who deliriously chased and chased after the impossible dream with no end in sight. He was the type that was expected to look but not touch. After all, he wasn't worthy of being near the prince.

Furihata is just a beggar compared to him. 

Yet, somehow, the beggar caught the interest of the prince. 

People, naturally, thought they were not a good match. This made Furihata's insecurities rise to greater heights. He always knew he wasn't who people expected whenever Akashi introduces him as his boyfriend. They expected someone rich, intelligent, and handsome like Akashi. Not the average Joe who somehow managed to capture the prince's heart. He knows what they're thinking. Furihata can see it in their disappointed eyes. The sudden twitch of their lips transforming from friendly grins into forced smiles. He can practically hear their poisonous thoughts. 

_"Who does he think he is trying to be with Akashi?"_

_"He's so plain."_

_"I wonder when Akashi will get bored with him."_

_"Poor Akashi! Stuck with him!"_

_"He's more average than I thought."_

_"He seems nice, but he's not on Akashi's level."_

_"I'm sure he's with him for the money."_

_"Akashi could do better."_

Furihata knows. He's not stupid. He knows they think that way about him. 

The cold, distant plastic smiles they plaster on their faces.

The way they say _"oh"_ whenever they meet him for the first time.

The humorless laughs they chuckle.

Their pretenses of actually liking him.

Their thinly veiled disgust at the idea of a prince dating a beggar. 

He knows.

The sad thing is he is that he believes them. 

The sad thing is that he thinks that too. 

Their story was like this: They met.

Got together. Lived together, on the verge of a possible marriage. 

It all seems so perfect.

Then the long hours, random meetings late at night, constant take-out containers in hand, and 3 AM phone calls made the doubt start to sink in. 

The doubt rises and rises. Anxiety builds in.

The insecurity rises. 

Akashi disappears for hours at a time. The white lies here and there. Hiding his phone from sight or abruptly ending a call when he walks into a room. 

People warned him of the possibility. He didn't believe it. 

He _didn't_ want to believe it. That was all when he was utterly naive. 

At first, Furihata was truthfully unaware of what was really happening. 

But then, he learns that ignorance doesn't always mean bliss. 

Having a suspicion that his boyfriend was not faithful is one thing.

Finding out is another.

Knowing that his boyfriend is secretly seeing someone is one thing.

Meeting them is another. 

Seeing the person that Akashi is having an affair with was a surreal experience for Furihata. Takashi was perfect in every way. He's from a well-off family and runs some sort of clothing empire. Handsome with his ridiculous chiseled face and dark brows, grinning with pearly whites. Sauvy black hair styled in an artistically messy way. Hazel eyes were hidden behind thin-wired frames glimmering with what appears to be friendliness. Furihata is not sure about the whole friendly thing when this guy is knowingly screwing his boyfriend underneath his nose. 

And Furihata gets screwed over as a result.

It's strange meeting Takashi. Being able to see the face behind the name that he found out after much digging. It felt like something out of a drama. When a partner cheats on the main character. It wasn't something he took seriously. He thought it was a really close friend of Akashi's. But once he saw the flirty texts, suggestive photos, and seductive promises to meet up _"at the usual spot,"_ made him change his mind quickly. It doesn't take much convincing to know that his boyfriend of nearly 5 years cheated on him.

How long? He's not sure. 

When did it start? Furihata has sadly long suspected it has been going on for a while. 

Why do they continue the charade of being friends? He knows it's to maintain appearances. 

After all, the prince would _never_ cheat on the love of his love.

Right?

Wrong.

It's all wrong.

It should be wrong, but they continue doing it right in front of him. 

Nothing makes sense anymore. 

Then again, all sense starts flying out the window when he sees _them_ together. 

The constant glances. The random "accidental" brushes of arms. A hand lingering a bit too long on a shoulder. Furihata knows. He's always known. 

It only took 5 years to finally know. That their so-called " _perfect"_ life wasn't so perfect after all. 

It began slowly. 

When Akashi was gone for a long time, Furihata started packing up all of his things. Refusing to shed tears as he stuffed his oversized t-shirts into bags. 

Furihata requested to get his own separate account and started moving money from his part of their joint account in it. 

He started applying for a full-time job at a local library. Went to an interview and everything.

Looked for apartments. Filled out the paperwork and signed his lease. Got some basic furnishings and other little knickknacks. Started putting his stuff into the dressers and closet of his new place, all without Akashi not knowing a thing. 

As he packed his last bag before he finally left their shared apartment, he glances around their place one more time. He takes one last look at a picture of the two of them on the fireplace mantle. Furihata was covered with Akashi's Rakuzan jacket with his (now) ex-boyfriend's arm wrapped around him. As he packed his last bag before he finally left their shared apartment, he glances around their place one more time. He takes one last look at a picture of the two of them on the fireplace mantle. Furihata was covered with Akashi's Rakuzan jacket with his (now) ex-boyfriend's arm wrapped around him. They were both smiling, a red blush flaring beautifully on their cheeks. Their eyes were full of adoration and devotion. The two of them were in the midst of youthful, innocent love.

Where had those days gone? Furihata isn't sure.

He glances again at the apartment.

Then, walks away.

When Akashi returns, he noticed a vase of red dahlias sitting on the dining table. Attached to the vase was a note written in a familiar uneasy, messy scrawl. As he read the message, his heart seemed to have been taken over by ice. 

_I moved out. You betrayed me, and I will never come back._

_Have a nice life with Takashi, Akashi-San. I hope it was all worth it._

_-Furihata Kouki_

And Akashi was left in a dark, lonely apartment regretting what he had done and broke down in tears for destroying his five-year relationship for good.

Their thirteenth life together ended in betrayal.

**THIRTEENTH LIFE**

_Akashi Seijuurou: Age 26_

_Furihata Kouki: Age 26_

* * *

**BAD ENDING**

**Author's Note:**

> \--Takashi is this random name I pulled from searching up male Japanese names. It means noble. Also, it has NO connection whatsoever to anyone (real or fictional) named Takashi. 
> 
> **WHAT-IF scenario: Akashi realizes he fucked up the biggest fuck up of his life and realized he lost one of the best things that has ever happened in his life (Furihata). He realizes that the relationship he had with Takashi is purely attraction with no actual substance while his relationship with Furihata is more meaningful. So with lots of begging and pleading, they both signed up for couples therapy and it has made some significant progress in their relationship. Akashi and Furihata still live seperately, but they have been looking at some apartments together lately. With some time, the possibility of them living together again will be coming true soon enough.


End file.
